


【良堂】双向暗恋（非典型花吐）

by Yukiv5



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiv5/pseuds/Yukiv5





	【良堂】双向暗恋（非典型花吐）

在来的路上孟鹤堂就觉着嗓子不是很舒服，又疼又痒，他靠着副驾驶的羊毛座椅，望着窗外轻薄的飘雪，紧了紧身上的羽绒服，闭上眼，装一副要小憩的样子。

“睡会吧，等到了我叫你”

温柔如细雨的声音让孟鹤堂不由得心悸。这边周九良一手执方向盘，一手忙着换挡，仔细注意着前边的路况，还不忘抽空看一眼他的先生。

孟鹤堂像是遮掩什么一样裹紧了外套，刚想开口说些什么，痛痒之意却在喉间打转，想要呼之欲出的咳嗽被孟鹤堂硬生生憋在嘴里。闷闷应了一声“嗯”便不在说话。他不想让九良担心。换句话说，他不想让九良觉着麻烦。瞌上的眼又偷偷眯成了一条缝，瞄见那双骨骼分明的手打开了车上的暖风。嘴角不自觉的上扬。

原来自己的小动作都被周宝宝看在眼里。寒天雪地，自己身子骨弱，怕冷。九良曾开玩笑说‘一个纯纯东北大老爷们还怕冷’，孟鹤堂哈哈一乐，接过九良递给他的热茶‘那没招，打小体寒’那时候俩人名气还没传开，每天东跑西颠说相声。累，但彼此相互照顾，便也觉得时光静好，日子还不算苦。

“先生，醒醒，我们到了”

两人匆匆换了大褂，孟鹤堂呡了口热茶润润嗓子就登台了。

表演还算顺利，只是最后唱歌的时候孟鹤堂突然就破了音，眼看就要咳出来，却被周九良那极不正常的高音嗷一嗓子给吓回去了。

这就是周九良，在孟鹤堂垮掉时说疯就疯的周九良。

继一声“鸡鸣”后，周九良直接把整首歌提高了八个度。确认过眼神，那是孟鹤堂扶着肾也唱不上去的调门。孟鹤堂一边忍着咳嗽，一边佯装生气脸看着周九良，心里却暖开了花，只是有几分苦涩的味道。

两人下了台，不等周九良拉着他问，孟鹤堂就闪身躲去厕所，跑得那叫一个快，周九良伸出去的手在半空中尬了一下，然后以无缝衔接的速度对后台的工作人员招了招手，要了一杯热茶。他和孟鹤堂自幼在一块练相声，搭档多年，他怎么能不清楚孟鹤堂状态好坏。上台说相声的时候，他就感觉孟鹤堂的声音不似往常圆润流畅，多了一份忍耐和沙哑。旁人听不出来，他却能听得真真切切。这会儿在厕所里，想必正咳嗽的翻天覆地。

果不其然，离厕所三丈远周九良便到传来的咳嗽声。周九良眉头紧锁，走过去拍门。

“先生！先生您没事吧…怎么了这是”  
“咳咳咳…九良，我、我没事咳咳咳咳”

‘咳成这样还叫没事？’周九良心想着，却没说出来。他太清楚自家先生的脾气了。

周九良在一旁的椅子上坐下来，盘起二郎腿，一手拖着下巴拄在方桌上，望着厕所门边的位置，目光逐渐散了这片景化作一点点光斑，想着过往出了神。

里面孟鹤堂听到周九良的声音着实吓了一大跳，片片深红色花瓣随着愈加剧烈的咳嗽在这狭小的空间里翩翩起舞，在瓷砖片瓦上明晃晃的覆着一角，有说不出的刺眼。孟鹤堂只觉得痛，也不知是嗓子痛，还是心痛。他俯身将咳出的花瓣置气般的扔进厕所，却随着抽水的声音渐渐红了眼眶。

孟鹤堂喜欢周九良。平日里九良长九良短的喊着，一口一个周宝宝的叫着。九良身体不好，连夜陪他去医院看病买药，变着法的做饭哄他吃。九良心情不好，他就想尽办法霍霍自己不断作妖逗他开心。有什么开心事都习惯叫上九良一起分享，有什么烦心事就隐藏起来自己一个人扛。诺大的一个德云社，没人不知道孟鹤堂喜欢周九良喜欢的紧，却只当是“父子情”或“搭档情”，又有几个明眼人知道，这是孟鹤堂将周九良置于在心尖上的爱情。他们不知道，周九良，也不知道。

从什么时候开始的呢？他记不清了，周九良十七跟了他，而后摇摇晃晃到了现在这个年纪。他们彼此秋水共长天一色，周九良对找女朋友这事只字未提。直到那天，九良和秦霄贤、何九华尚九熙在后台唠嗑，聊着聊着就聊到‘未来另一半’的事上。几人东拉西扯，半真半假的说出自己想法。

“唉呀…每天赶场演出都快累散架了，哪有心思谈这个啊，为了相声事业的发展，我可以牺牲自己”孟鹤堂挂着职业假笑，说得好像挺有那么回事似的，成功收获熙华二人的精致白眼。  
“那就恭喜七队队长为了事业大义灭亲…啊，不对，是大义灭自己，自断后路，敬业精神，值得学习”  
“去去去，你哪凉快哪待着去”  
孟鹤堂扬手作势要打尚九熙，却被躲了过去。尚九熙窜到周九良旁边，在周九良冷漠的眼神警告下，尚九熙又往旁边蹭了蹭，撩起大褂一个盘腿，眼睛就开始往周九良身上飘。  
“欸，九良，还没听你说过呢？”  
“说什么？”  
“女朋友啊！”  
“哦······没什么好说的”  
“别啊！”尚九熙急得把腿都撂下端正了。  
“这么些年，圈里圈外的姑娘也见得不少了，就没有一个让你上心的?”  
周九良闻言，呵呵一笑，刚要张嘴说一句“确实没有”便看见孟鹤堂正目不转睛的盯着他，像极了眼圆耳垂的小白兔，周九良沉默了有一小会，才缓缓说道：

“……还倒是真有一位”

“哦呦——”“诶呦呦——”  
熙贤两人不约而同的发出夸张的声音以示惊异，何九华摸了摸下巴，看了一眼孟鹤堂，那人脸上是一般表情，看不出喜怒哀乐，只是眼神缺了刚才的灵动，何九华见状也没说什么，回过头来挂着笑，伸手捂住尚九熙滋了哇啦的嘴，还拍了秦霄贤一下。

“前边还演出呢，收了你们的鬼叫，对了，我听说前几天你和九香去外边玩了？”  
“啊，对，哎，我跟你说啊…………”

由于何九华把话锋一转，谈到老秦身上，秦霄贤自然不能放过这滔滔不绝的机会，几人沉浸在秦霄贤的吐槽中，刚才的话题就算过去了。

这会孟鹤堂却游离神外，刚刚听周九良亲口说有一位心上人，孟鹤堂的心‘咯噔’一下，他想起从前至今的十几年时光，想到他和周九良在一起度过的每分每秒，想起他们两个人在台上说的情话……心窝里突然有被人掐了一把的疼痛感，他忽然明白，这不是什么别的，这是孟鹤堂爱周九良的感情。明了了想法，鼻子才涌上滚滚酸意，因为孟鹤堂知道周九良迟早会成家，自己不能以搭档的身份约束他一辈子，说白了，自己不能耽误人家。爱而不得，孟鹤堂总算知道了这种痛。泪窝浅，眼泪渐渐要涌出眼眶，孟鹤堂使劲扣着自己的胳膊，然而疼痛是无法阻止自然的心里情感。孟鹤堂喝了一口茶，然后略显夸张的倒吸一口气。

“嘶——我去，这茶怎么这么烫，我去趟洗手间啊”  
“先生没事吧”  
“没事没事”  
孟鹤堂对着身后摆摆手，逃似的奔去洗手间。周九良摸了摸凉透的茶杯，望着他远去的背影意味不明。

孟鹤堂在卫生间里，大口喘着粗气，他环抱住自己，靠在一边的墙上，像突然被人抽去了力量，巨大的压迫感使他缓缓蹲下。心在滴血，泪珠陆续沿着好看的眼窝大滴大滴的砸在地面上。他早知道这种结果，也为此做了些许心理准备。但当亲耳听到他说这番话的时候，他依旧放不下心里的执拗，那是不甘与不舍。这份执拗一如他当年跑到师父面前说‘我想和周九良在一起’时坚定的神情。

孟鹤堂自嘲的笑了一下，起身撑在洗手池边上。突然开始毫无预兆的咳嗽，就在孟鹤堂怀疑自己是不是换上突发性肺炎的时候，在他朦胧的眼中，片片深红色花瓣在银色镜面中坠落。

始料未及。他的眼神一瞬间变得如那花瓣般忧然暗淡。

‘花吐症’，一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去。

“化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈……”轻念着百度词条，孟鹤堂的嘴唇在微微颤抖。手机刺眼的的光线映在孟鹤堂的脸上，衬得原本红润的脸有些堪堪的惨白。

大概这些深红色的花瓣就是凋零的最后一丝挣扎，自己无妄的一头扎进暗恋的深海，等待生命的逐渐溺亡。

他孟鹤堂，这辈子，注定要与周九良失之交臂，注定得不到他想听到的回应，注定要用生命来祭奠他荒唐的爱情。

他依稀记得那夜回去的时候，坐在周九良的车上，两个人竟未说一句话，车停到孟鹤堂家门口，他便匆匆下了车，风把周九良的话扔在了身后，孟鹤堂什么也听不见，也不想听见。他进了屋，掀开冰箱，拿出尘封的老酒喝了个酩酊大醉，酒精宽慰了他的大脑，也劝动了他的心。于是，孟鹤堂释然了。以死亡答谢十几年的爱情，他认了。随后的几天里，孟鹤堂还是和以前一样，该说说，该笑笑，在台上说学逗唱，插科打诨一样不落。只是对周九良愈发照顾的紧了。这几天频频的咳出花瓣，想是没有几天了吧........

此时此刻，厕所里外，孟鹤堂和周九良各怀心事。孟鹤堂用凉水拭过哭红的眼睛，整理整理衣服，推门而出，看见周九良神游天外，轻咳一声，才唤回周九良的注意。

“想什么呢？这么入迷”  
“没什么，先生你怎么样了？”  
“我没事，就咳嗽几下，刚才台上没倒过来气，呛到了”

孟鹤堂挂着抚慰性的笑，可周九良一眼就看穿了笑容下隐藏着的疲惫与苦涩。他的先生是从什么时候开始对他掩饰自己的倦态，不再展露真实的容颜。周九良张张嘴，他想问问孟鹤堂到底怎么回事，但转念一想，他的先生会不会知道了自己的心思，若是这样......倒不如留着那层窗户纸。两人自此相安无事，也不再有进一步交集。

“叮------”“叮------”  
两人的手机不约而同的响起来，打开短信，发现是栾云平发来的聚餐通知，孟鹤堂这才想起来前一阵子栾哥传唤各个队长，让队长带着队员们聚个餐，权当放个小假。通知是发出去了，谁知道自己忙来忙去就给忘了，想来自己的身体状况也不适合参加这种闹腾的活动，就给栾云平请了个假，收到‘我知道了，小孟你好好休息’的回复后，孟鹤堂才长叹一口气。抬眼却发现周九良在等他，眼神对视的瞬间，孟鹤堂下意识躲闪，他知道自己在心虚什么。

“咳，九良啊，难得聚餐放松的时间，你就和他们好好玩吧，我先不去了，有点累，回去补个觉。”  
“........哦，那先生就好好休息吧。”  
“知道啦，你先走吧，别让他们等着急了，我去换衣服了”

孟鹤堂的背影从眼睑滑过，消失在眼角，周九良靠在墙上，打开手机通讯录，找到何九华的手机号，犹豫再三，终于按下了拨通键。

“嘟——嘟——喂？九良？”  
“……是我”  
“怎么了？没精打采的？被拒绝了？！”  
“…………”  
“你还没说”  
“…………嗯”  
听到这么一声回答，电话那头何九华的脸皱的像沙皮狗。心里极度忧愁，甚至想来一个刹车哭。

“唉……九良啊，没什么可顾虑的，实话和他说，答不答应，总要有个结果吧，你心里也明了了。这么拖着，对谁都不好。还有，孟儿向栾队请假了？”  
“嗯，他身体不舒服，栾哥好像也同意了”  
“哦……” 何九华心想‘也不知道是因为谁难受’  
“那行，正好他请假，我也不去了，一会回去我就和他说，帮我和栾哥说一声抱歉啊”  
“成”

放下手机，周九良长叹一口气，慢慢蹭到更衣室，等着和孟鹤堂一起回家。结果没出三分钟，更衣室里传来剧烈的咳嗽声，还有重物落地的声音。周九良心里一惊，猛地拉开门，看见孟鹤堂半撑在地上，捂着嘴的手缝里有深红色的花瓣飘落。

五味杂陈都不足以描述周九良此刻的心情。但情况不容多想，周九良赶紧把孟鹤堂扶起来，可这人的身体却软塌塌的，像水一般娇弱。周九良伸手一摸额头有些微微发热，还好，不是很烫。本想将车开到门口，但不放心让孟鹤堂一个人在这。于是周九良蹲身将孟鹤堂背在背上，踏着夜雪出去找车。

索性孟鹤堂意识不清，还知道用手勾住周九良的脖子，只是咳嗽不断，嘴边飞出的花瓣一路飘散，落在洁白的雪地上，红的刺眼而醒目，宛如红尘良苦。即便这样，那人的嘴也停不住的呢喃：

“九良……周九良……九良……周航……”

翻来覆去，几个名字，却一直是同一个人。周九良的嘴角不自觉的上扬，糟乱的心情一扫而空，仿佛是得到了他回应般的喜悦。将人轻放在车上，调整一个舒服的姿势，周九良才一路疾驰到孟鹤堂家门口，锁了车，将人抱去卧室，在月落的沙发椅上看着孟鹤堂的睡颜，当真是卫玠之容，潘安之貌。昏睡在卧床上竟也有一番我见犹怜的娇弱之态。

待孟鹤堂悠悠转醒，已是三更半夜，圆月高照。他撑起身子坐起来，不等看清身在何处就开始剧烈的咳嗽，吐出大朵大朵的蔷薇，当他抬起眼看见周九良在床边坐着一动不动盯着自己看的时候，孟鹤堂差点没被咳出来花瓣噎死。

“九…九良…你怎么在这”  
“先生晕倒在更衣室，我把你送回来看着点，所以…这怎么回事？”  
“…嗨，没事，就是咽炎，吃点药就好了…”  
“是么”

周九良的声音突然沉了下来，孟鹤堂的心便开始打起了鼓。

“先生是真的病傻了，还是觉得我缺心眼儿呢”  
“不·······”  
“咽炎和花吐我还是分的清的”

空气突然凝固，四周沉默的听不见半点声音。孟鹤堂紧紧攥着衣角，不敢抬头和周九良对视。许久，孟鹤堂才闷闷的开口：

“你…你看到了？”  
“嗯”  
“额…那个……其实……”  
“从我背你回来到家这一路上你已经咳出不少花瓣了，车后座上也都是，你别跟我说不严重”  
“………”  
“还有今天下午的演出，你在台上拼命的克制自己，是不是不想让我和观众看见？”  
“……是”  
“你早就知道，是么？”  
“……是”

孟鹤堂像一个做错事的小学生，低着头，被质问的不敢多说一句话，一个字。周九良见状，从沙发上起身，移驾到孟鹤堂床边，好看的手轻轻挑起他的下巴，强迫与自己对视。周九良知道，只有这样，孟鹤堂才不会说谎，因为他的眼睛是万星闪烁，只勾人魂魄，却从不骗人。

“先生能告诉我，令你心心念念的人是谁吗？”

‘瞒不下去了…’孟鹤堂咬了咬唇，认命的闭上双眼。

“是你，周九良”

下巴上的力道消失了，孟鹤堂还没来得及给自己一个苦笑便落入一个温柔的怀抱。孟鹤堂不可置信的瞪大了双眼。

“九…九良？！”  
“先生，你可知我等了多久”  
“…真的吗？你也….”  
“是真的”

周九良在孟鹤堂的脸颊上偷了个香，然后拉开两人的距离，让孟鹤堂看到一板正经的自己。

“周九良喜欢孟鹤堂，周航喜欢孟祥辉。此生不换”

内心被巨大的喜悦冲击着，理智已不在服务区内，孟鹤堂向前一个挺胸，两人便拥吻在一起。温柔，缠绵，然后周九良咳出一朵深红蔷薇。周九良拾起那朵花，仔细端详了一下，便笑着扔在一边。

“深红蔷薇的花语是只想和你在一起，冥冥之中天自注定”

孟鹤堂将完整的蔷薇吐出，还带着细碎的深红，周九良将那未咳出的花瓣堵在孟鹤堂嘴里，两人唇齿相依，孟鹤堂轻轻环住周九良轻柔的给予最温暖的回应，九良纤长有力的手早已探进孟鹤堂的衬衣，从锁骨一路向下，轻轻的摸索，却不想引得身前的人发出零星的呻吟，亲吻过嘴角，周九良勾起孟鹤堂的下巴，有幸望见那满面潮红的娇羞和一双映着自己的星辰大海。

春光乍泄。

孟鹤堂的后穴因为周九良的挑逗湿润的一塌糊涂，他本人还故作无辜的瞪着桃红的眼，让眼睑不肯滴落的泪珠频送涟漪。

周九良恨不得把孟鹤堂插个对穿。他除去孟鹤堂的衣物，将手指伸入他的身体。

“唔…嗯……疼…九良…”  
“知道，我轻点，你这么紧，不做扩张，一会怎么吃得下我的东西”  
“你…嗯…哈……讨厌…嗯…”  
不堪周九良虎狼之词挑逗的孟鹤堂娇作的推了一下周九良的肩膀，欲拒还迎的模样勾的周九良邪火乱烧，身下的玉柱早已硬挺的生疼。可眼前的人却不怕引火上身，非要再填几把干柴将所有的欲望和激情一并燃尽迸发才肯罢休。

周九良舔了舔嘴角，俯身撑在孟鹤堂旁边，轻吻着他白皙的颈肩，在那早已红透了的耳廓低语。

“先生怕不是想我想得紧吧”  
“嗯......你....你还不是.....嗯啊......一样.....唔......”  
温柔的唇再一次擒住那上下翻飞的两瓣桃色，灵巧的舌在狭小的空间里攻城略池。周九良亲吻过孟鹤堂的每一颗皓齿，在下巴的位置留下不轻不重的咬痕，惹得孟鹤堂又是一声不满似的轻哼。

在探进第三根手指的时候，潮湿的穴口已较之前润滑了许多，九良这才放心的亮出自己的性器，高昂挺立的姿态让孟鹤堂面颊绯红，又隐隐掺杂了不可名状的兴奋与期待。周九良看着孟鹤堂的状态，露出了满意的微笑。描摹着梦寐以求的穴口，周九良不轻不重的说道：

“先生，我进去了”  
“嗯......你....你轻点.....嗯啊~”

不等孟鹤堂说完，周九良就是一个挺进，狭小的的甬道正紧紧包裹着周九良的性器，清晰的勾勒出它的形状，仿佛量身定制一般。

“九良！”   
“在呢，乖乖”

这边孟鹤堂因周九良的突然挺进，内道感受到刺激的快感，不禁惊呼，随后嗔怒的瞪了一眼周九良，梨花带雨的模样一下勾起了周九良的占有欲，他架起孟鹤堂那白皙如玉的小腿，在他的后庭大开大合的操动着。

“嗯....哈啊.....九...九良.......嗯........”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯...嗯啊......快点...周宝宝....啊....啊.......”

孟鹤堂欲求不满似的扭了扭腰肢，欲起来索吻却被周九良压下身去。不等孟鹤堂张嘴，周九良又是一个挺身，直捣龙穴，孟鹤堂颤抖的一声呜咽着，展示刺激的欢愉。

“先生叫我什么？”  
“啊...啊.....周航...周航.....哈啊......啊....航...航.....唔.....啊~”

情难自禁。孟鹤堂的大脑沉醉在性爱的快感中，身体的反应渐趋本能。小腿下滑交错，锁住周九良的身躯，双手紧紧抱住周九良的后背，性感的唇附上九良的嘴在不断地索取，腹部连带着腰身微微挺起，配合九良的操合之作。

这样的孟鹤堂，这幅欲求不满的景象，极大地满足了周九良的预想，他骨骼分明的手捉住了孟鹤堂的性器，轻轻的撸了一把便惹得身下人一声呻吟，正眼看过，孟鹤堂一脸娇羞，望得他春心荡漾。于是九良的手在孟鹤堂的腰间停留，坏心眼的摁揉让身下的人一阵颤动，发出欢愉的呻叫。胯下挺立的柱尖隐隐有白液吐露，孟鹤堂想伸手抚慰却被擒个正着，不给解释的时间，周九良深深地捅进甬穴，将速度翻了一倍，孟鹤堂连话也说不出了，双手紧紧抓住床单，‘嗯嗯啊啊’的用最富有情趣的语言表现爱意与欢乐。

“航....啊啊......航航......不行....嗯嗯....要...要......嗯啊.............”

随着最后一个挺冲，健硕的性器触到尽头，终于喷出粘稠的精液灌满了整个甬道，而孟鹤堂在内穴被做到高潮，同样挺立的玉柱将精液溅在周九良的腹肌上。

两个人气喘吁吁的望着彼此，相互从对方的眼中看到了永恒的爱意与守护。他们缠绵了一个又一个吻，从床上到浴室，再从浴室到床边，好想要把半生的暗恋都揉碎在唇齿间。

在黎明时分，周九良将浑身布满自己气息与咬痕的孟鹤堂揽入怀中，睁着朦胧睡眼，孟鹤堂在周九良的胸前蹭了蹭，在颈窝找了个舒适的地方才满意的瞌上眼，睡意渐明。

窗外，初升的晖光爬上山头，泛着云雾将彼此交叠的深红色蔷薇渡上美丽的光晕，一如它的花语，是初始，亦是永恒。

春华十载，我蜷进了我的梦寐以求，我抱住了我的繁华余生。


End file.
